


Loved Ones

by Warthrop



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Handholding? Handholding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warthrop/pseuds/Warthrop
Summary: “I don’t deserve this.”“Shut up. One more word and we will settle this in a duel. And I will make damn sure I win. This celebration isn’t about deserving something or earning it, Six. It is to show your loved ones you care.”





	Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for @Gallardiia on twitter | the-fortune-arcana@tumblr.com on tumblr !  
> I hope you like it (*^ω^*)

On the one hand he couldn't have asked for a better gift than these two. On the other he had his regrets about their sleeping arrangement.

The night had turned cold and the snow had stopped falling. There weren’t any clouds covering the sky and the light of the moon and the stars shone into the room they shared.  
Inside the air was warm and smelled a bit like cinnamon. There weren’t any sounds save for the slow breathing of the two Erune he shared the bed with. The bed, despite its size, really wasn’t made for three people. And Siete underestimated how close Erunes’ could be to cats.   
He had tried to sleep between them which had worked well at the start. Quatre had been lying on his side, slightly curled up and asleep within what felt like seconds, using Sietes arm as a pillow while Six had snuggled against his back falling fast asleep too. Siete, feeling content as the other two were sleeping safe and sound wanted to cherish the moment a bit longer and stayed awake for a bit before succumbing to sleep himself.  
It was late into the night when Siete was woken up by the sensation of being shoved. Quatre in his sleep had moved to rest his head on Siete’s chest and now seemed eager to push away any competition for his newly found human-shaped pillow. Six however had woken up with a start from the motion and grabbed Quatre’s wrist firmly, yet gentle enough to not hurt him. Siete cast Six a worried look. Six’s upbringing and all those years in Karm made him a light sleeper, always being on alert in case of danger and suddenly getting shoved startled him enough to wake up. He let out a long breath and decided to keep Quatres wrist in his hold - first so he won’t start shoving him again and second because he didn’t really know what to do with it.   
Siete couldn’t help but grin seeing his awkward position. If Siete was honest he found it endearing how lost Six was at times with things like these. He was shy to physical contact and had only warmed up to it slowly. Sharing a bed with the two of them was as much as he could handle and things going differently than usual seemed to confuse him more than he liked to admit. Siete slowly plucked Six hand off Quatres wrist and made him hold the other Erunes’ hand instead. Despite the darkness, the moon cast enough light into their quarters so Siete could see the light shade of red growing on Six’s cheeks. For a moment he seemed like he wanted to let go but Siete put his hand around theirs, holding him in place. His grip wasn’t tight, and Six could have pulled away with ease. He looked at their hands for a moment, looked up at Siete and then back to their hands. It felt warm and full of life. It surprised him every time, how soft and delicate Quatre’s hands were; and how Siete’s on the other hand were rough but gentle.   
Quatre didn’t seem to wake up from the touch and instead kept lying on Siete’s chest, his lavender hair having fallen on it and tickling his skin. Six cast Siete yet another look who returned his gaze with a silent ‘It’s alright if this is too much.’ in his gaze before Six looked at Quatre.   
The Erune had surprised him that day. The rivalry he felt for Six wasn’t unknown to him. Sometimes Six still couldn’t believe the three of them were like… that. Siete never hid his affection from them - be it as friends or more. Having agreed to this arrangement seemed like foolery to Six back then. How was it supposed to work? He didn’t feel like he deserved Siete’s love and care and that the two would be better off without him. What drew these two towards him? What did they see in him that he didn’t - couldn’t yet? 

Today had been another one of those days.

Quatre and Siete hadn't seen Six much at the festivities. There were some children who had mustered all their courage to talk to him and hand him small gifts in form of sweets and food, which he accepted with a few words of thanks before vanishing. Siete hadn't expected him to show up to begin with, considering how he always declined the invitation of another crews leader; and Quatre felt a little angry at first about Six’s fast disappearance. But surprisingly, after finding a box filled with treats for the children which apparently appeared out of thin air, their moods changed. Quatre’s anger about Six's disappearance dissipated during the evening and he made sure to stay until even the last child had gone to sleep. They may not have had a big feast, but it was enough for everyone and Siete had made sure to bring treats for everyone too. After all, the founding of Stardust Town was partially his responsibility and if not all of the Eternals would join for a party then he would do his best to make-do with those who were willing to attend.   
Esser had left them to bring the last of the children to bed and the two walked back to the Quatre’s house. On the way back Siete spotted Six already from afar. It seemed like he hadn’t completely left and appeared to be waiting on the way for them. Quatre kept eyeing Six with a look not even Siete could put his finger on. It wasn’t hostile. His eyes were bright and nearly friendly. However even after all these years he never got rid of the slight scepticism in his gaze. But Siete didn’t say anything and Six didn’t say anything if he even noticed it either. Only once they entered the house Quatre spoke up and told them to wait.

His voice had sounded a bit sharp and commanding so Siete had raised his brows in question while Six’s hands moved to one of the hidden daggers out of reflex. Quatre let out a slightly annoyed sigh as he noticed that.

“Put that away. And wait here. Both of you.”

With these words Quatre vanished to one of the rooms in the back of the house. Six relaxed his pose slowly feeling slightly ashamed because of his reaction. Siete extended his hand to slightly brush against the back of Six hand who then looked up to him. Sietes smile was gentle and loving. He didn’t even need words to know what he wanted to tell him. Though Six had to admit; having Siete so silent felt a bit off. The day had been long, and the festivities exhausting with so many children and it showed on Sietes face.   
As he was about break the silence Quatre came back. In his hands he held two things wrapped up in colourful paper having a bunny motif - one looked like a small box, the other was shaped more round.

“For you.” Quatre said in a low voice. A small smile showed on his lips and he held the box shaped object towards Siete who looked at Quatre as if he has never seen a bigger wonder. He took the object out of his hands and seemed to marvel at it. It seemed like Siete didn’t dare open it, carefully examining the paper it was wrapped in. Six couldn’t help but smile a bit under his mask seeing Siete so moved by the gesture.   
Quatre clearing his throat shifted his attention back to him. He extended his hand and held the round shaped object towards Six. 

“I don’t deserve this.”

“Shut up. One more word and we will settle this in a duel. And I will make damn sure I win. This celebration isn’t about deserving something or earning it, Six. It is to show your loved ones you care.” Quatre said this without stumbling or turning red. Siete - who still held his gift perfectly wrapped up in his hands - looked at the two and grinned. The happiness he felt was basically radiating of him and it made Six even more nervous than he already was.

Loved ones.

Six was glad he was wearing his mask as his face turned red. Few in his life had called him a friend - and Quatre called him loved, called him dear without even blinking. Quatre was blunt and direct and Six felt like he saw right through his mask.

He slowly extended his hand and took the gift.

“But I don’t have anything to give to you.”

“I don’t need anything. I don’t have much use for these things anyway. It would only slow me down. Just promise me you will take care of yourself with this.”

Having not much use for material goods was something Quatre and Six could agree on. Both were a lot more the practical type.

“Alright, time to open the gifts Santa gave us.” Siete chimed in. He carefully unwrapped his present to reveal a book. Sietes eyes brightened and he opened it so fast that Six had no time to peek a look at the cover to see what it was about- but from what he saw on the pages it held several illustrations about swords and more.   
Six looked down at the gift in his hands and slowly started unwrapping it himself. What he held in his hands was a small pouch the colour of lavender. Six instantly noticed the smell and held it closer to his face before opening it. It held various herbs Six instantly recognized - many of them very rare and all of them used to treat wounds and poison. So that’s what he meant with taking care of himself!

“I hope these things are to your liking. And just so you know, my sister chose the wrapping, not me.”

Six didn’t know what to say. He was grateful, very much so. But he wasn’t good at showing emotions. Quatre however didn’t seem to mind as the smile was still on his lips as he turned back to Siete who was still absorbed in his book. Once more he cleared his throat but was not enough to get Sietes attention back. He mumbled to himself while reading, his fingers moving over the images. Quatre let out a small sigh - and gripped both of them by their hands and pulled them upstairs to his bedroom accompanied by Siete’s laughter.

 

Loved ones.

These words still rang in Six’ head. While Siete showed his affection in many ways, Quatre was so blunt. The things Siete didn’t say directly he said without a moment of hesitation. And while these things came to him as a shock he felt grateful. Hopefully one day he could see in himself what they saw in him. 

Six gently squeezed Quatres hand before closing his eyes and falling asleep once again, feeling a foreign but welcome warmth.


End file.
